A stroller may include a frame to which more than one seat is attached. The seats may be attached to the frame with the seats are arranged one behind the other. This arrangement may be referred to as a tandem arrangement. Alternatively, the seats may be attached to the frame with the seats arranged one beside the other. By providing more than one seat, a parent may use a single stroller to transport more than one child, rather than using multiple strollers for multiple children.